The Questions
As many agents know, there's nothing in the job title that says "Abnormal, Weird and Strange" which everyone knows, those are the exact words that describe it. With our job we have one mission "Snag it, Bag it and Tag it" and that's what we aim to do. Now, artifacts (as you are well aware) are a tricky business to track and obtain. It takes a keen mind to find who might be latched onto a powerful relic, so with a list of artifact-related questions, you should have no problem in deducing the right type of artifact effecting your victim. The List As a recently added portion to the list, there will be rumored artifacts that have yet to be obtained, listed with the question corresponding to a artifact that may be involved. # Have you recently encountered something that you feel has affected your life? # While looking up do you have the sensation of falling? # Have you recently smelled something that could best be described as fudge when there is no fudge? # Have you ever had physical sensations of what might be described as "divine" in nature? # Have you ever been aware of another consciousness in your thoughts? # Have you ever been diagnosed with an illness such as schizophrenia or mania? # Have you ever had visions of bright dancing lights in you field of vision that could be similar to fireflies? # Have you ever had a family member fall into a trance and speak in tongues? # Have you ever used recreational drugs? #* If yes, have you ever experienced drug-like effects without consuming recreational drugs? # Do you ever have sensations of an outer or other body, an ethereal body? # Do you find you are easily manipulated by others? # Do you find you have ease in manipulating others? # Have you ever started reading a book you were certain you had never read, and were very familiar with the text as you read through it? # Do you sometimes have cravings to visit ancient places like pyramids or tombs? # Have you ever traveled outside of the United States? # What do you think of the separation between church and state? # Have you ever wanted to peel your skin off like an onion? # What would be the first thing you would do after winning the lottery? # How often do you find yourself thinking about your childhood? # Do any of your close friends have relatives in Europe? # Have you ever seen a UFO, or an object you believe was not from Earth? # Do you think the world will end in your lifetime, and of what cause? # How many hours a night do you sleep? # Have you ever had the urge to build massive monuments to an unknown deity? # Are you often frightened by electrical devices such as toasters, ovens, televisions, or fans? # Have you ever noticed animals giving you unblinking stares and drooling? # Has anyone in your family ever spontaneously combusted? #* If yes, where and when did the family member perish? # When reading or viewing morbid frighting stories, do you find yourself laughing uncontrollably? # Upon hearing the word "Faust" do you hear screams of agony and see visions of fire? #* If yes, ask them if they had ever experienced headaches when approaching crossroads. (Could be 'Theophilus of Adana's Contract Seal''') # Have you ever had the sensation of daydreaming during the nighttime? # Does your gallbladder feel numb? #* If yes, ask if they have been in contact with any old medical equipment. ''(Could have belonged to Carl Langenbuch) # When around hazardous electrical equipment, do you get constant urge to touch it? # When swimming, do you ever feel suddenly homesick? # Do your fingers suddenly prune when exposed to rum? # Do you have the constant feeling that today is yesterday? # In the last 24 hours, have you had the sensation of eating peanut butter when (and if) you haven't had any? # Have you ever smelled smoke when thinking about a single subject for a extended period of time? # When viewing the sunset, in your field of vision, does the sun appear to turn into the moon, then suddenly back to normal? # Have you ever been subjected to any involuntary tests? # Do you suddenly remember mundane memories of other people? # Do brief or sudden surges and discharges of electricity occur when you near machinery? # Are large portions of your memory missing? # Can you perform advanced mathematical and scientific calculations with no training or knowledge of the field beforehand? # Have you ever encountered mysterious symbols or unidentified languages? # Have you suddenly gained a tolerance to fire? # Do random strangers start giving you their possessions? # Have you recently destroyed anything old or unique? # Have you gained an unexplainable increase in speed, dexterity, or strength? # When was the last time you had a medical checkup? # Do you gravitate towards morbid facts and statistics? #*Used to successfully locate Alfred Hitchcock's Pinwheel #How strongly do you believe in government conspiracy? #Have your artistic skills been elevated to masterworks wothy within a short amount of time? #Is your spouse/lover cheating on you? #Are you able to hear conversations and whispers from far away? #Do you feel that your skin may melt at anytime? #What is your option on roman/greek mythology? #Do you believe in Ley Lines? (if yes, ask about several monuments that come to mind such as: big ben, the pyramid of giza, stonehenge, etc.) #Does time appear to slow down at odd times? #Have you dreamt of falling then waking up in a cold sweat? #Do you have a constant aftertaste of ash, soot, or mortar? #Can you identify constellations with ease? # Do you ever have sudden numbness or loss of feeling in any of your extremities? # Have you recently come into a large sum of money, through inheritance or luck? # Have you become lactose-intolerant within the last few days? # Do you ever get the feeling that you are being watched when you are alone? # Have you ever had a fungal infection? #* If yes, ask when and where as it may relate to the Athlete's Foot Plague Powder. # Are you currently taking any medications? Category:Warehouse 13 Category:Information